BAKUGAN NEW HOPES ENGLISH VERSION
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: Since Barodius was defeated, returned to its original form, Toshiya. Then an evil force begins to attack Earth. The only hope lies in Dan Kuso and his friends to eradicate. Can provide reviews? Onegai ...


BAKUGAN NEW HOPES

This will happen since the defeat of Barodius (because I love to keep Anubias and Sellon)

Shun: OxO Tell me something, YOU DO DURING THE CLASS?

Me: Sipi! Problem?

Shun: While spending ...

Disclaimer: Bakugan is not mine, it belongs to Spin Master and Mistuo Hashimoto.

* * *

It's been months since Barodius was defeated , everything has gone in peace . This was the margin of the top 10 fighters in the Interspace .

1: Dan Kuso (best of all)

2: Shun Kazami ( came in second for the 2nd time )

3: Sellon ( first woman to 3rd place)

4: Ahmud Ichunija ( proviniente of Pakistan)

5 : Marucho Marakura ( Ahmud it down )

6: Anubias ( Moving guys, moving )

7: Hans Issen ( from Serbia)

8: Ishida Haibaku Kuso ( From Japan, MY OC XD )

9: Hin Showhanking (From South Korea)

10: Shion Kirazame Hai (New OC and friend of Haibaku )

This was the standings. Something that a chestnut called Haibaku Ishida Kuso , number 8 , watched with pride.

In it, see an ad on the virtual screen , a notice of the First Olympics held in the Interdimensional Bakucentro before Interspace .

"First BakuCentro Olympics in just 7 days. From Tokyo Skytree building will the not miss it ! "

- Wow - Haibaku said - I have to be there.

- Do not count on it , Ishida - Ichunija Ahmud said , Pakistan. Black hair , deep dark eyes , black shirt over a red sweater . Khaki pants , black shoes, a scarf covering her mouth . His eyes radiated a lot of anger , but do not panic anyone , unless you are very brave.

- What the hell are you doing here ? - Said Haibaku

- Nothing, just that it will not be easy - Ahmud said -Do not think that just because you will attend the event ! Need to Register before you start the ceremony , which left seven days , so hurry - in that it is releasing an evil laugh but mild .

- That guy needs to defeat him so horrible! - Haibaku said to himself.

As elsewhere ...

- We need to stop this guy named Dan Kuso and his friends! - Said a young man.

- But how do we do if your Bakugan are so strong ? - Said a young woman.

-You do not know anything yet ! - Said another young man - We have a higher capacity Bakugan Drago .

'I must stop ... - Said another young man, but smaller and goes to Earth.

And in the earth

- Everything has been wonderful since Barodius was defeated. - Dan said - do not you think ?

- You're right , Dan - Fabia said a little closer to Dan .

- Should not you walk away? - Shun said - It would be good to take away from some air .

- Okay - Fabia said a little annoyed and walks away a little while when Dan appears Haibaku

- Wretched ... - Said Haibaku between teeth

- Who?

- Ahmud - Haibaku said - Do not get tired of making my life difficult?

- Do not think - said Shun and style that appears eroguro haired .

- Anubias ? - Said Dan

- I thought others would register for the Olympics Bakugan.

- I'm a little confused - said Dan

-But Haibaku not registered , you moron! - Shun said Dan pounding from behind

- Ouch! - Dan said .

- Well ... - Haibaku said - I have to go to register . Where do I register ?

- on my computer - Marucho said appearing with his laptop . - Just put to Name , Last Name , Attribute , Bakugan , where you live , ie , city, country , gender , age .

While each data marucho said , Haibaku , who knows how he wrote each of their data.

- How do you ? - Marucho said but was interrupted by a lightning strike near all Dan wounding and causing distress to all.

-DAN ! - Shouted Haibaku , Shun , Marucho Fabia and very distressed and go to the aforementioned , who can barely stand up.

- Kuso - Anubias said so indifferent.

In that, it shows that the beam appears a young man , with gray hair , cold cap with glasses, long -sleeved white shirt , brown pants . His eyes are very large and have a coffee gray , whose eyes radiated tenderness.

- Who is he ? - Dan said already incorporated

- Ma .. - Anubias said surprised. - Ma .. ma ... Mag Mel ? ?

- What - they all said.

- Who is that Mag Mel ? - Dan said .

- Guys ... - Said the boy - Anubias , do not call me that - said annoyed as he stroked the head - I'm sorry, Dan Kuso , is that I have nothing to leave.

- How do you know my name? - Said Dan

- Have not seen you since the last time we face - said young . - My real name is ... ... Toshiya Ishimura , known as Mag Mel by my servants Anubias and Sellon , before the emperor Barodius . - That Dan , Shun , Marucho and Fabia are scared ... Barodius ? Was alive , or that child was Barodius ?

- ARE YOU Barodius ? - Shouted one angry Dan - How the hell ... ?

- Long story ... - Said Toshiya - but I will do as short as possible

Flashback / Toshiya POV

It was long ago , just a year and a half , was known for my skills with evil. Then ... I took to be the emperor of Gundalia and do what I did ... Neathia Invade , kill Jin , try to steal the powers to Dan Kuso through Kazarina ...

- WHAT? - Shouted Fabia - HOW IS THAT BECAME A CHILD THAT CRUEL DICTATOR ?

Wait ... that's the most important part. After failing in my attempt to take possession of the Neathian Sacred Orb and be defeated by you ... I repented of being wicked and returned to my original form, not before creating my servants ...

Toshiya End POV and Flashback

- So now you're good , huh ? - Said Dan

- In fact , I was always good, until five years ago I was seduced by evil . - Toshiya said .

- But ... - Said Shun - YOU CAN NOT ... - Screamed but then mused. - Oh no ... Ren and Alice went through the same thing.

- True - said Dan

- My teammates are planning to destroy . - Toshiya said - I hope you do not get mad ...

- Do not worry Toshi - Dan said - and if you want , you can join the team - in that everyone nods , except Fabia, who was angry because the child was a dictator.

- I do not think it's a good idea to put Toshiya - Drago said appearing on Dan 's shoulder .

- Do not worry - said Toshiya - Just trust me.

- Okay - Drago said Toshiya smiled duclemente . In that, an emergency call Dan scares .

- What is it? - Said Dan

- It's about Russia, the delegation is being attacked by foreign forces . - Computer voice said . - Among them the top 3 : Dinna Iski , Dhio Saodev and Alice Gehabich .

-ALICE ! - Dan shouted distressed.

Continuará

* * *

Me: So much history left

Dan: why?

Me: Because I want to advertise fiction. nwn

Dejem reviews, comments, suggestions, tips, etc ... NO DEATH THREATS.

Sayooo!

BYEEE!


End file.
